


Heartbeat

by rubberupandmakeitstarker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Caught, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberupandmakeitstarker/pseuds/rubberupandmakeitstarker
Summary: I'm not the only person in love with that "teenage boy in the hospital caught trying to get himself off bc the heart rate monitor spiked" trope am I? That's basically all this is





	Heartbeat

Peter takes a really nasty fall. Runs out of web fluid mid-swing, falls 9 storeys onto concrete. Should have died, but didn’t. He is now in the hospital, amazing doctors all over with how quickly he is healing.

He has been in the hospital for a little over a week. There have been people coming in constantly, family members and friends checking on him, nurses bringing him food and checking his vitals, different doctors from other hospitals coming to document this medical miracle.

This means that he has had… no privacy to get himself off. Even at night he is constantly badgered by nurses checking on him, and he hasn’t been willing to risk being walked in on.

Today, though, he is feeling a little desperate, a little brave, and relatively sure that nobody will be checking on him. He gets to leave the hospital tomorrow, meaning that there is no reason for anyone to visit. The scrutiny of the nurses has reduced as he has healed, and Peter has pretty well figured out the schedule they work on. As soon as his blood pressure cuff is removed and the nurse preforming his latest check-in closes the door, Peter is pushing his thin blanket down and hiking up his hospital gown.

A few minutes later, when Peter’s strokes are fast and tight over his cock and his toes are digging into the mattress, he doesn’t notice that the machine keeping his heart rate is beeping wildly. All he is focused on is the fact that he is finally about to come, and vaguely plans out what he will do with the mess it will create. Tissues. There are tissues by his hospital bed. Perfect.

Peter yelps when the door flies open and a nurse hurries in. He has pulled his gown back over himself and yanked the blanket up his body again before the nurse can actually see what he was doing, but she gives him a withered, knowing look that replaces her worried expression.

“Since you will be leaving tomorrow, I think we can unhook you from the heart monitor.” She says wearily, carefully disconnecting Peter from the machine. “You also have a visitor. Do you want me to tell him to come back later?”

Peter shakes his head, the shame prickling in his chest assuring that he won’t be up for touching himself for at least the next year and a half. “No, it’s fine.” Peter closes his eyes and sighs softly when she leaves, steeling himself to act normal. When he opens his eyes and sees Tony creeping into the room, Peter immediately regrets not accepting the offer to remain alone.

Tony is having a hard time containing a smirk. He had just walked up to the front desk when the nurses were alerted that Peter’s heart rate had suddenly spiked, and was made to wait outside the door while the nurse made sure he was okay. She grumbled something about _these boys can’t keep their hands off themselves_ as she exited the room. As much as he would like to spare Peter the embarrassment, the thought of him in here, trying to stay quiet and be fast, has Tony both aroused and amused. He steps into the room, looking over the red-faced boy in the bed. “What’s _up_ , Pete?”

Peter cringes. Tony’s _up_ is so emphasized he wishes his bed would swallow him. “What are you doing here, Mr. Stark?”

Tony props himself against Peter’s bed. “I was just coming to see how you’re healing up. I can see that you are doing fine.” Tony moves his gaze to the erection printing through Peter’s blanket.

Peter throws his arms over himself, whimpering, “Oh my god, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry.” Tony murmurs, edging closer than necessary to Peter’s ear as he leans over the bed. “You can’t help it.”

Peter gaps his mouth, not sure if he should be panicking or thanking any listening deity when Tony places a warm hand over his chest and slides it down his stomach. If nothing else, his cock chooses the latter, arousal radiating up the length of it when Tony’s hand bypasses his arms and gropes him through the fabric. “Mr. Stark…”

Tony peels the blanket down Peter’s legs and slips his hand up his thigh, feeling his fingers teasingly over his shaft. Peter keens, squirming impatiently. When the pads of Tony’s fingers find the pool of precum that has dribbled onto Peter’s stomach, he coos quietly, “Oh no, you were _really_ close, weren’t you?”

Peter’s mouth hangs open, panting harshly in an attempt not to moan when Tony’s hand gathers up the slick on his stomach and strokes down his length. He nods meekly as his eyes slip closed, trying to whisper but ultimately sobbing, “Oh, oh, like that!”

Tony spots Peter’s hands gathering up the material of his gown. He thinks for a beat that Peter wants to watch what is happening, but realizes when pitiful whimpers start immediately pouring out of the kid’s mouth that he is already about to lose it. Tony smirks. Peter is so considerate, not wanting to make a mess for the nurses.

It is everything Peter can do not to shout when the heat of Tony’s mouth surrounds the head of his cock. He doesn’t even have time to give a warning before he is coming, hips convulsing against Tony’s movements. Peter huffs out a shaky breath, watching Tony straighten up and wipe his mouth casually. “Uh, thank you?”

“The pleasure was mine.” Tony murmurs, referring to the bulge in his slacks.

Peter wets his lips, staring a little too long at Tony’s crotch before looking up to his eyes. “Can I…?”

“Not now.” Tony says, pressing a quick kiss to Peter’s lips. “Maybe when you’re out of this place.”

Peter takes that to heart; showing up in Tony’s lab the minute Aunt May seems him truly healed and ready to leave his house, ready to tear his pants off.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://rubberupandmakeitstarker.tumblr.com/


End file.
